


Of Shared Rooms

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the JE NEW YEAR ANONMEME 2010 For this prompt: Toys, kink, Jun walking in on Nino doing himself to him or vice versa. Originally posted <a href="http://jenewyear.livejournal.com/337.html?thread=4945#t4945">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of Shared Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the JE NEW YEAR ANONMEME 2010 For this prompt: Toys, kink, Jun walking in on Nino doing himself to him or vice versa. Originally posted [here](http://jenewyear.livejournal.com/337.html?thread=4945#t4945).

 

He woke up thinking he had heard his name, but after being awake for a few moments he didn’t hear anything and closed his eyes again, in the darkness of the hotel room he thought maybe Nino is sleep talking. But that’s not right; Sho’s the one who sleep talks among Arashi. He is slowly slipping into dreamland once more when he hear something again, this time is a series of small barely audible puffs. He spun around in his bead to watch the neighbor bed, where Nino is supposed to be asleep but finding it empty. A faint light comes from the bathroom.

Jun sits on the bed slowly trying to hear if Nino is okay, maybe something was making him sick, and he got worried. A small whine came from the bath room, and he jumped out of the bed, and gave a few steps in direction of the bathroom when he heard his name again, whispered, he doubted if he really had heard what he thought he heard he walked the rest of the way to find a scene that made him breathless, as if he had been punched in the stomach.

Nino was kneeled in front of the bathtub, he could see the skin of his back pale and gray under the faint light of the mirror, his eyes reached his band mate’s buttocks he saw one of the magician small hands pushing something inside his hole, something thick and flesh colored and pulling it back out, his slouch slightly more pronounced because the thing he has doing between his legs with his other hand. The smaller man sighed throwing his head back, eyes pursed and his tongue darting out his parted lips to lick them before biting his lower lip. “Ah, Jun” He whispered, in a really low deep voice, and he thought he had been discovered, but then he quickly picked up what has happening, his face turned really red, and his cock twitched inside his briefs. He stepped back to return to bed and try to forget he ever saw it.

He wasn’t counting on knocking down several things from the sink taking the magician out of his trance, twisting his back to see what was happening behind him visibly surprised. But when he saw Jun frame in the doorway he smiled, now that he was turned Jun could see the clothes pins on his nipples.

“Wanna watch Jun?” He said letting the plug slide out of his crevice, with a small grunt. “Wanna join, Jun?” Jun only stares for a while pondering if his pride was heavier than his growing bulge.

The sight he got when he stepped into the bathroom, seeing the cock ring against the lubricated shaft made pride lose.  


 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Still sharing a room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006305) by [AlexxaSick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick)




End file.
